1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to shaker screens and methods of forming shaker screen. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods of sealing shaker screens to shaker baskets and methods of forming such seals. More specifically still, the present disclosure relates to shaker screens including sealing elements attached to composite frames and methods of forming the same.
2. Background Art
Oilfield drilling fluid, often called “mud,” serves multiple purposes in the industry. Among its many functions, the drilling mud acts as a lubricant to cool rotary drill bits and facilitate faster cutting rates. Typically, the mud is mixed at the surface and pumped downhole at high pressure to the drill bit through a bore of the drillstring. Once the mud reaches the drill bit, it exits through various nozzles and ports where it lubricates and cools the drill bit. After exiting through the nozzles, the “spent” fluid returns to the surface through an annulus formed between the drillstring and the drilled wellbore.
Furthermore, drilling mud provides a column of hydrostatic pressure, or head, to prevent “blow out” of the well being drilled. This hydrostatic pressure offsets formation pressures thereby preventing fluids from blowing out if pressurized deposits in the formation are breeched. Two factors contributing to the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling mud column are the height (or depth) of the column (i.e., the vertical distance from the surface to the bottom of the wellbore) itself and the density (or its inverse, specific gravity) of the fluid used. Depending on the type and construction of the formation to be drilled, various weighting and lubrication agents are mixed into the drilling mud to obtain the right mixture. Typically, drilling mud weight is reported in “pounds,” short for pounds per gallon. Generally, increasing the amount of weighting agent solute dissolved in the mud base will create a heavier drilling mud. Drilling mud that is too light may not protect the formation from blow outs, and drilling mud that is too heavy may over invade the formation. Therefore, much time and consideration is spent to ensure the mud mixture is optimal. Because the mud evaluation and mixture process is time consuming and expensive, drillers and service companies prefer to reclaim the returned drilling mud and recycle it for continued use.
Another significant purpose of the drilling mud is to carry the cuttings away from the drill bit at the bottom of the borehole to the surface. As a drill bit pulverizes or scrapes the rock formation at the bottom of the borehole, small pieces of solid material are left behind. The drilling fluid exiting the nozzles at the bit acts to stir-up and carry the solid particles of rock and formation to the surface within the annulus between the drillstring and the borehole. Therefore, the fluid exiting the borehole from the annulus is a slurry of formation cuttings in drilling mud. Before the mud can be recycled and re-pumped down through nozzles of the drill bit, the cutting particulates must be removed.
Apparatus in use today to remove cuttings and other solid particulates from drilling fluid are commonly referred to in the industry as “shale shakers.” A shale shaker, also known as a vibratory separator, is a vibrating sieve-like table upon which returning solids laden drilling fluid is deposited and through which clean drilling fluid emerges. Typically, the shale shaker is an angled table with a generally perforated filter screen bottom. Returning drilling fluid is deposited at the feed end of the shale shaker. As the drilling fluid travels down length of the vibrating table, the fluid falls through the perforations to a reservoir below leaving the solid particulate material behind. The vibrating action of the shale shaker table conveys solid particles left behind until they fall off the discharge end of the shaker table. The above described apparatus is illustrative of one type of shale shaker known to those of ordinary skill in the art. In alternate shale shakers, the top edge of the shaker may be relatively closer to the ground than the lower end. In such shale shakers, the angle of inclination may require the movement of particulates in a generally upward direction. In still other shale shakers, the table may not be angled, thus the vibrating action of the shaker alone may enable particle/fluid separation. Regardless, table inclination and/or design variations of existing shale shakers should not be considered a limitation of the present disclosure.
Preferably, the amount of vibration and the angle of inclination of the shale shaker table are adjustable to accommodate various drilling fluid flow rates and particulate percentages in the drilling fluid. After the fluid passes through the perforated bottom of the shale shaker, it can either return to service in the borehole immediately, be stored for measurement and evaluation, or pass through an additional piece of equipment (e.g., a drying shaker, centrifuge, or a smaller sized shale shaker) to further remove smaller cuttings.
Because shale shakers are typically in continuous use, any repair operations and associated downtimes are to be minimized as much as possible. Often, the filter screens of shale shakers, through which the solids are separated from the drilling mud, wear out over time and need replacement. Therefore, shale shaker filter screens are typically constructed to be quickly and easily removed and replaced. Generally, through the loosening of only a few bolts, the filter screen can be lifted out of the shaker assembly and replaced within a matter of minutes. While there are numerous styles and sizes of filter screens, they generally follow similar design. Typically, filter screens include a perforated plate base upon which a wire mesh, or other perforated filter overlay, is positioned. The perforated plate base generally provides structural support and allows the passage of fluids therethrough, while the wire mesh overlay defines the largest solid particle capable of passing therethrough. While many perforated plate bases are generally flat or slightly curved in shape, it should be understood that perforated plate bases having a plurality of corrugated channels extending thereacross may be used instead. In theory, the corrugated channels provide additional surface area for the fluid-solid separation process to take place, and act to guide solids along their length toward the end of the shale shaker from where they are disposed.
A typical shale shaker filter screen includes a plurality of hold-down apertures at opposite ends of the filter screen. These apertures, preferably located at the ends of the filter screen that will abut walls of the shale shaker, allow hold down retainers of the shale shaker to grip and secure the filter screens in place. However, because of their proximity to the working surface of the filter screen, the hold-down apertures must be covered to prevent solids in the returning drilling fluid from bypassing the filter mesh through the hold-down apertures. To prevent such bypass, an end cap assembly is placed over each end of the filter screen to cover the hold-down apertures. Presently, these caps are constructed by extending a metal cover over the hold down apertures and attaching a wiper seal thereto to contact an adjacent wall of the shale shaker. Furthermore, epoxy plugs are set in each end of the end cap to prevent fluids from communicating with the hold-down apertures through the sides of the end cap.
Typically, screens used with shale shakers are emplaced in a generally horizontal fashion on a generally horizontal bed or support within a basket in the shaker. The screens themselves may be flat or nearly flat, corrugated, depressed, or contain raised surfaces. The basket in which the screens are mounted may be inclined towards a discharge end of the shale shaker. The shale shaker imparts a rapidly reciprocating motion to the basket and hence the screens. Material from which particles are to be separated is poured onto a back end of the vibrating screen. The material generally flows toward the discharge end of the basket. Large particles that are unable to move through the screen remain on top of the screen and move toward the discharge end of the basket where they are collected. The smaller particles and fluid flow through the screen and collect in a bed, receptacle, or pan beneath the screen.
In some shale shakers a fine screen cloth is used with the vibrating screen. The screen may have two or more overlying layers of screen cloth or mesh. Layers of cloth or mesh may be bonded together and placed over a support, supports, or a perforated or apertured plate. The frame of the vibrating screen is resiliently suspended or mounted upon a support and is caused to vibrate by a vibrating mechanism (e.g., an unbalanced weight on a rotating shaft connected to the frame). Each screen may be vibrated by vibratory equipment to create a flow of trapped solids on top surfaces of the screen for removal and disposal of solids. The fineness or coarseness of the mesh of a screen may vary depending upon mud flow rate and the size of the solids to be removed.
Currently, in many shale shakers, the seal between the screen and the shaker basket is formed by a gasket disposed along the inner perimeter of the shaker basket. In addition to the gasket, a steel rigid support member is often affixed along longitudinal and lateral support members disposed on a bottom or inner surface of the shaker basket upon which the steel frame of the shaker screen rests. The weight of the screen and the disposition of a wedge member between the shaker basket and the screen compresses the gasket between the shaker basket and the frame of the screen. In such an assembly, the compression of the gasket is limited by the thickness of the steel rigid support member. Thus, a relatively thin steel rigid support member will result in greater gasket compression and less space between the screen and the shaker basket. Correspondingly, a relatively thick steel rigid support member will result in less gasket compression and more space between the screen and the shaker basket.
In shale shakers using a steel rigid support member to define the compression between the gasket and the shaker basket, an overly compressed gasket may cause the wedge to loosen and the screen to become loose. When a gasket is overly compressed, the vibrations of the shale shaker may cause the screen to move vertically relative to the shale shaker. When such vertical screen movement occurs, drilling fluid and/or cuttings may pass between the screen and the shaker basket, therein bypassing the screen. The bypassing of such drilling fluid and/or cuttings may decrease the efficiency of the shaking process, as well as allowing cutting matter to settle between the gasket and the shaker basket, thereby resulting in the loss of additional drilling fluid.
When drill cuttings and/or fluid is allowed constant contact with the sealing element of a shale shaker, the sealing element may wear out relatively quickly. In such systems wherein the sealing element is disposed and/or attached to the inner diameter of the shaker basket, replacing the sealing element can be a time consuming process that requires shutting down the shaker system, thus decreasing the efficiency of the process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a screen frame assembly that may be securely positioned within the shale shaker and effectively form a seal to the wall of the shaker to minimize the passage of unfiltered mud through the screen. Also, there exists a need to increase the efficiency of the shaking process such that when sealing elements are replaced, the process does not substantially decrease the efficiency of the process.